Help:Making Battle-Penguins
On the wiki Club Penguin Battlerina, there are substances called Battle-Penguins. If you are not sure HOW to start making battle-penguins, then follow these instructions . . . . . . . Step 1: Infobox Use the Infobox BP and copy-paste this code. Explanation for everything is on the template page. The infobox is the first thing you put into your article! Now with the new editing system, all you have to do is list the list of Wiki Templates and select Template:Infobox. By pressing the infobox template button, you will have to fill in the sections . . . . . Box title Put in the name of your penguin, and put what kind of monster is he. E.G = Tepas, Monster of Evil. Image You will have to make an image for your battle-penguin. Either ask for one CPB or make one yourself. Your image has to look part-penguin part-monster, so make a penguin-shaped outline, then put some penguin parts on, such as beak, webbed feet and that thin oval in the middle. Then add some monster features. Here is an example: Image width Put in 200-300px, which is the suggested size of your image width. Caption Put in a short description of your image. Row 1 - 10 titles In the Row _ title sections, put in exactly like this . . . . . . . Row 1 title: Type: Row 2 title: Score: Row 3 title: Power: Row 4 title: Effect: Row 5 title: Strengths: Row 6 title: Weaknesses: Row 7 title: Senses: Row 8 title: Dumbness: Row 9 title: Smartness: Row 10 title: Destruction: Row 1 - 10 info Under each Row _ title box, there is a Row _ info box. This is the answer to the title. Row 1 info: You can choose any type of monster for this, you can even just make one up! OR choose one of the below..... * Earth/Wind/Fire/Water/Lightning Beast * Earth/Wind/Fire/Water/Lightning Dragon * Earth/Wind/Fire/Water/Lightning Flyer * Earth/Wind/Fire/Water/Lightning Pengster * Earth/Wind/Fire/Water/Lightning Misc. Row 2 info: Choose a sensible score between 0 and 100,000. Average scores are 1_00's, E.G. - 1200. Over 10,000 is not recommended but if they are supreme leaders then OK. Row 3 info: Choose a power for your battle-penguin. Can it strike lightning, summon water, produce wind? It is recommended to choose something that is to-do with their attribute, Earth, Wind, Fire, Water or Lightning. Row 4 info: Does it have a special effect? Like Every Earth-type '''beast' looses 2000 score-points for this round.'' Note that your effect has to be fair, it cannot be something like Every battle-penguin gets destroyed. If it doesn't have an effect, put in a cool & interesting description, or just right None. Row 5 info: It's strengths . . . Are they immune to Pengster-type monsters? Make something up that's awesome! Row 6 info: Weaknesses . . . . Are they allergic to Water-type monsters? Note that if your battle-penguin is water, they are allergic to Fire-type monsters or can be a strength. Fire-type monster's are allergic to Water-type monsters, so you will have to put that in! Row 7 info: The battle-penguins senses . . . . Can it sense the presence of a Wind-type monster, can it sense an attack approaching? Make one up!!!! Row 8 info: How much % are they dumb out of 100, and what kind of dumbness they are (Naivety, lack of knowledge, ignorance)? Row 9 info: How much % are they smart out of 100? Note that when you have chosen an amount of dumbness for Row 8, the remaining amount is it's smartness. For example, it's Dumbness is 30, so it's smartness is 70, because 70 + 30 adds up-to 100! And also tell how they are smart (Logic, comprehension, aptitude) Row 10 info: How much damage does it cause? This is % and out of 100. Example: 40% mass-destruction. Step 2: Detail That was just Step 1, now it's to step 2, giving detail . . . . Make a few sections giving some information about the battle-penguin. You can give replies to parts from the infobox. Example: Row 9, Smartness. You can say what they are smart ABOUT, or what they are smart for. Then you can type another paragraph and do the opposite, so all the information about it's dumbness. You'll get the hang of it! Step 3: Creativity Be creative! Make some sensible stuff up about your battle-penguin! What battle-penguins they hate, what group they are part of etcetera... Also, tell us more of the Battle Penguin's life, like where they lived, how they became a monster, which school they went to, etcetera... Step 4: Exploring If you are still unsure for ideas, check out Club Penguin Battlerina's favourites . . . . . * Tepas * Lancher You can also check out some other battle-penguins by searching, checking through categories or you can even just ASK someone on CPB! Step 5: Battling The last part of completing your battle-penguin is that you need to go to the battling section and BATTLE other beasts! You can ALWAYS change some stuff about your battle-penguin & modify! There is a never-ending path of editing battle-penguins, you can always change things! If needed to ask more questions visit Ninjinian's user talk page. All the best of editing your battle-penguins! -- 'Ninjinian ' ¤ If you were my friend you would click this! Category:Help